Brainstorming refers to a method a person can use to generate ideas for creating content, such as writing a paper. During a brainstorming session, a person writes all their thoughts onto paper without worrying about how they fit together.
However, brainstorming can be a difficult process for people with certain disabilities, such as dysgraphia and dyslexia. Dysgraphia refers to a deficiency in the ability to write; and dyslexia refers to a reading disorder that is characterized by trouble with reading despite having normal intelligence. Some people who have dysgraphia and dyslexia have ideas, but have a hard time getting them out of their head and onto paper, as well as organizing them into key topics. They may find it more natural to speak their thoughts out loud. The writing of organized thoughts on paper is a barrier for them that stops them from being able to express themselves easily.